Cristina Valenzuela
Cristina Valenzuela ' (born on July 11, 1987) is an American singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Homura Akemi in Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mio Akiyama in K-On! and Nanoha Takamichi in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Marinette Dupain-Cheng/'Ladybug' 'TV Specials' *Lego Friends: Andrea's Big Moment (2015) - Tanya *Lego Friends: Emma's Dilemma (2014) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Mana Itosu/Coral Merrow *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Rayet Areash *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Lambda-11, Noel Vermillion, Mu, Nu-13, Young Saya (ep2) *Bleach (2014) - Riruka Dokugamine *Blood Lad (2014) - Mamejiro *Charlotte (2016) - Konishi, Sugimoto (ep1) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Ruri Hijiribe *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Ruri Hijiribe *ERASED (2016) - Hamada *Fate/Zero (2013) - Sakura Matou *Haré+Guu (2006) - Rachel (ep9) *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Killua Zoldyck *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Compa *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2006) - Sage Rublev (ep24) *K-On! (2011) - Mio Akiyama *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Rei Hoomaru *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Kotori Minami *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Morgiana *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Lafter Frankland, Almiria's Maid, Young Gaelio Bauduin (Announced) *Naruto: Shippūden (2015-2017) - Azami (ep312), Innkeeper (ep310), Keiri (ep335), Kid (ep327), Matatabi the Two-Tails, Sukui *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Additional Voices *Occultic;Nine (2017) - Kurenaino Aria (Announced) *One Piece (2015) - Mao *One Punch Man (2016) - Mosquito Girl (ep1) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Sailor Mars/'Rei Hino' *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) - Homura Akemi *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Sailor Mars/'Rei Hino' *Skip Beat! (2017) - Erika Koenji (Announced) *Sword Art Online (2013) - Alicia Rue *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Velvet Crowe (Announced) *Terra Formars (2017) - Eva Frost (Announced) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Camilla Pareto *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Hawk *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Hawk (ep1) *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Moe Fukuoka, Additional Voices *Your lie in April (2016) - Koharu Seto 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Miss Monochrome: The Animation (2015) - Akiko (ep1), Candidate#2 (ep11), Kikuko, Woman (ep11) *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Moe Fukuoka (ep3) 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Maria Gomez 'Movies - Dubbing' *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Meiko Mochizuki *GANTZ:O (2017) - Anzu Yamasaki *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Mio Akiyama *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Kotori Minami *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Fujiko Mine *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Shizuka Hattori *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2008) - Aika Sumeragi *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Miki Makimura, Sophie (ep2) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Violetta Castillo Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Lachesis 'Video Games' *Friday the 13th: The Game (2017) - Deborah Kim *Heroes of Newerth (2012-2014) - Holly Polly, La Llorona *League of Legends (2011) - Riven *Shantae: ½ Genie Hero (2016) - Shantae *Shantae and the Pirate's Curse (2014) - Shantae *Skullgirls (2012) - Cerebella *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Aeon, Cerebella, Reporter, Skull Heart *Smite (2016) - Amaterasu *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2016) - Z0-0M *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5 (2015) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Additional Voices *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2014) - Additional Voices *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Ion *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - 30's Female Pilot, K. Helicopter Reinforcement *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Wilbell voll Erslied *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Wilbell voll Erslied *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Wilbell voll Erslied *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Cecilia Helmold *Avalon Code (2009) - Sylphy *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Noel Vermillion, Nu-13 *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Noel Vermillion, Nu-13, Saya *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Mu-12, Noel Vermillion, Nu-13 *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Lambda-11, Mu-12, Noel Vermillion, Nu-13 *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Noel Vermillion, Nu-13, Lambda-11, Mu-12 *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Noel Vermillion, Mu-12, Nu-13 *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Lambda-11, Noel Vermillion *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Serina *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Monaka *Demon Gaze (2014) - Pinay *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Four *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Lian Shi *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Lian Shi *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Citizen (Female) C *Elsword (2016) - Rena *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Anemone *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Lola, Pippin *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Cinque *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Tatiana *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Female Custom Voice#4 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Ciel Alencon, Kate Lawry, Mutsumi Chikura *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Compa *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Compa *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Compa *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Compa *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Compa, Croire *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Compa, Croire *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Alice, Sadie *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Compa, Croire *MeiQ: Labyrinth of Death (2016) - Estra *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Supra, Villager E *Operation Abyss: New Tokyo Legacy (2015) - Masa Muramasa, Noriko Hibino *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Market Lady, Tired Woman *Soul Sacrifice (2013) - Minotaur, Siren *Street Fighter V (2016) - Enero *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Velvet Crowe *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Nova *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Nezaria *Time and Eternity (2013) - Towa *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (114) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (101) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2017. Category:American Voice Actors